Forbidden Love
by roseangel21
Summary: A what if Henry never met Vicki and the others story. Kat Donavan, a vampire slayer, is sent to London to hunt and kill a vampire that been located in the area. When she goes to the Dark Hills castle she meets Henry Fitzroy... My first fanfic! Henry/OC
1. Arrival

Kat Donovan, a natural born vampire slayer and former tattoo artist from Los Angeles, California, was sent to London, England to slay a vampire in an abandoned castle. Kat was born and raised to be a vampire slayer, just like everyone else in her family. Kat was the best vampire slayer in the country. Her parents gave her away to the Los Angeles Vampire Slayers Clan on the day she was born. Kat haven't seen her family since. When the plane landed in London, Kat went straight to London Bridge. Underneath the bridge was a secret passageway to the London Vampire Slayers Clan's hideout.

"You must be the famous American vampire slayer, Kat Donovan. I'm Ingrid Parker, leader of the London Vampire Slayers Clan." Ingrid greeted, as Kat walked in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad to be of service." Kat said.

"Now, let me introduce you to your colleges. This is Camryn Bane of the Washington, D.C. Vampire Slayers Clan. And this is Michelle Adams of the Boston Vampire Slayers Clan." Ingrid introduced, as Michelle and Camryn came in.

"You're famous to all vampire slayers clans worldwide." Camryn said.

"So I've been told." Kat said.

"Well, I hope you're okay with your colleges. I'll be seeing you all very soon." Ingrid said, as she left the room.

"We're going to that abandoned castle in the Dark Hills area, right?" Michelle asked.

"That's right. Dark Hills is known for the dark woods." Kat answered.

"Does anyone own the place?" Camryn asked.

"Just this one guy by the name of Henry Fitzroy." Kat answered. "He's taking up residence there."

"I went near that old castle one night and found this envelope." Michelle said, showing them the envelope.

"It's a good thing Ingrid didn't know about it. You could have been sent to the Underworld forever." Camryn said.

"That's true. Any vampire slayer, who betrays their clan, will be sent to the third bathroom stall on the basement floor, the portal to the Underworld." Kat said.

Then Michelle opened the envelope and the note that was inside.

"What does it say?" Camryn asked.

"Watch out for the venom of its first bite." Michelle answered. "That's all it says."

"What does it means?" Camryn asked.

"It's probably a warning to watch out for vampires and don't let them bite you." Kat answered.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's get going." Michelle said.

"Dark Hills is not that far from here. We can walk there." Camryn said.

"That's right; it's only a ten minute walk from here to the castle. We can make it there before it gets real dark." Kat said, as they left.

Please review!


	2. Henry Fitzroy

Night had fallen when they had reached the castle.

"Okay Kat, you'll keep a lookout on the inside, Camryn and I will keep a lookout on the outside." Michelle said.

"Henry's expecting a vampire researcher, which is Kat, right about now." Camryn said.

Then Kat went up to the door, and Michelle and Camyrn went into the woods. When Kat knocked on the door, a man with thick, shoulder length brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes opened the door. He looked like he was mid or early twenties.

"You must be that vampire researcher. I'm Henry Fitzroy." Henry said.

"I'm Kat Donovan from the Los Angeles University of the Supernatural Studies." Kat said, as she walked inside.

What Kat didn't know was that Henry was the vampire she was looking for. But, Henry knew that a vampire slayer was looking for him in the castle, he just didn't know it was Kat that was sent to slay him. Henry was looking at Kat suspiciously as if he didn't trust her. He knew that there was more to Kat that meets the eye.

"So, how long you've been interested in studying vampires?" Henry asked.

"Approximately all my life." Kat answered.

"Oh really? Ever heard of vampire slayers?" Henry asked her.

Kat's heart had suddenly started to beat faster.

"I've heard of them. Some vampire slayers clans still exist today." Kat answered.

Henry raised his eyebrow, looking at Kat suspiciously again, as if he knew she was a vampire slayer.

"I'll know that you'll find all that you need for your studies in vampires." Henry said, as he left the room.

It's a good thing that Kat didn't say anything else about vampire slaying, she almost got caught. Although, Kat was suspicious herself when Henry asked her questions. Later that night, Kat was walking around the castle, looking for the vampire. Kat found herself at the top of a tower, walking slowly and carefully up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw a door opened up just a crack. Kat walked into the room and saw a black coffin on top of large stone pedestal. Kat slowly walked over to the coffin with a stake in her hand. When she lifted the top, she saw that the coffin was empty.

"That's strange." Kat said.

"What's strange?" Henry asked from behind her.

Please review!


	3. More That Meets The Eye

Kat's heart was beating more quickly as she quickly put away the stake in her jacket. Kat turned around and saw Henry standing in the doorway, who had a suspicious look on his face.

"I was suspecting to find a vampire here in this coffin." Kat answered.

"If there was a vampire in there, you would have been bitten the second you open that coffin. Lucky for you, there wasn't a vampire in there." Henry said.

"Yeah, I sure am lucky not to get bitten." Kat said, as she left the room.

Henry still had the suspicious look on his face as Kat the room. Meanwhile, Kat was in her room reading her book about vampires. Then, she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, she saw it was Henry.

"May I come in?" Henry asked.

"Sure, of course." Kat answered, as Henry walked in.

Henry sat down on the bed across from the desk where Kat was sitting at.

"You said that you study vampires, right?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Kat asked.

"Well, I happen to be a believer and I happen know where vampires used to live." Henry answered.

"You do?" Kat asked. "Where?"

"I'll show you tomorrow morning. If that's alright with you, of course." Henry answered.

"That would be just fine." Kat said.

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning." Henry said, as he left the room.

Kat went over to the window and just happen to see a couple bushes moving around. Then she saw Camyrn and Michelle coming out the bushes and coming towards the window.

"Hey, Kat. Did you find anything yet?" Michelle asked.

"The only thing I found was a coffin at the top of the tower, but no vampire." Kat answered.

"Now that's strange." Camryn said. "A vampire would never leave its coffin in a well finding room and unguarded."

"Don't worry; I'll get a fresh start in the morning. Henry's taking me to where vampires used to live here in England." Kat said.

"Kat, Camyrn and I were thinking that there's more to Henry Fitzroy that meets the eye." Michelle informed her.

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking the same thing." Kat said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow night." Camryn said, as she and Michelle ran back into the woods.

The next day, Kat and Henry went into the woods behind the castle. Henry pushed away the bushes to reveal a secret door in the ground. When Henry opened the door, Kat could see that the room was well lit with candles.

"Well, this is it. This is where some of the vampires lived or gather to bite their victims." Henry said to Kat.

"What's this?" Kat asked, picking up what seem to be a wine bottle.

Henry blew the dust off the bottle to see what it was.

"It's a bottle of Vampire Mist." Henry answered, reading the label. "From what I read, it was special made by witches for the vampires personal use."

"Vampire Mist? I've never heard of that before." Kat said.

"It's dated 1862. That's the year when some of the vampires escaped from the slayers and the others were slain." Henry said.

"That's when vampire slayers clans were started." Kat said.

"Just be careful coming out here at night. Who knows what's lurking out around here." Henry warned Kat.

Please review!


	4. Secrets and Confessions Revealed

When they had left the underground room, they saw that it was already dark outside.

"When it's dark like this, you have to be really careful." Henry said to Kat.

Soon as they turned around and started walking back to the castle, a wolf came from behind the bushes and attacked Kat from behind. Kat fell to the ground, screaming, trying to get the wolf off of her. Henry grabbed the wolf by the neck and pulled it back behind the bushes. Kat saw Henry went behind the bushes before she suddenly passed out. A few seconds later, Henry had come out from behind the bushes. Blood dripped from his fangs and his eyes were solid black with anger. Henry saw Kat still lying on the ground unconscious. Then he noticed the bottle of Vampire Mist on the ground next to Kat. Henry suddenly remembered that the Vampire Mist can attract wild wolves and can take you anywhere or anyplace in time. Henry picked the bottle of Vampire Mist up and threw it far in the woods, so the wolves won't attack again.

Henry touched his fangs; they still had a little bit blood on them. He slowly let his fangs slide back up and wiped the blood off his fingers. When he knelt down to Kat and touched her neck, Kat slowly opened her eyes.

"You saved my life." Kat said, as she sat up.

"Of course I did. If anything had happened to you, it would be too big of a loss for me." Henry said.

"That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Kat said.

"Kat, what I'm trying to say is that, I love you. But I think this can say it all." Henry said, as he leaned in and kissed Kat softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you told me, Henry, because I love you too." Kat said.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Henry said. "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. And I knew you felt the same way."

"I did felt that way about you, too. I just didn't know how to say it." Kat said.

"Since that day you came here to my castle, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. It was like, as if you put a spell on me." Henry said.

"Was I that mesmerizing to you?" Kat asked.

"Yes. Jus like you are right now." Henry answered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kat said, as she gotten up with Henry and walked back to the castle.

Three weeks had passed and Henry and Kat were doing fine, spending a lot of time together. But Kat haven't told Henry that she was a vampire slayer and Henry didn't tell Kat that he was a vampire. Late one night, Kat was walking down the hall, until she saw Henry sitting down in the study. Kat walked in the room, in time to see Henry turning her way.

"Is there something wrong, Kat?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I haven't been completely honest with you." Kat answered.

"I haven't either." Henry said.

"The truth is, I'm not a vampire researcher. I'm a natural born vampire slayer." Kat confessed.

"But that's impossible. If you're natural born vampire slayer, you would have the mark of the red and black dragon." Henry said.

"You mean this mark?' Kat asked, rolling up her right arm sleeve.

Henry saw the dragon tattoo encircled around her arm. There was a long silence in the room.

"I always wanted to live a normal life as a normal person, not as a natural born vampire slayer. I really don't want to be a vampire slayer anymore." Kat said.

Henry saw the truth in her eyes. He knew that Kat wanted out of the life she was living. Henry took Kat by the hand and sat her down in his lap.

"Why didn't you quit if you wanted out?" Henry asked.

"If I wanted to leave the clan, I can only leave on my 21st birthday which is next year. I wish I could just leave right now." Kat said.

"Then why did you come to London?" Henry asked her.

"I was sent here to slay a vampire in this castle and to protect anyone that lives in the castle or near the area. So far, I haven't found that vampire yet." Kat answered.

"You're looking at him." Henry said.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Kat asked.

Henry turned away as he closed his eyes and let his fangs slide down. He opened his eyes again and faced Kat.

"Henry, your eyes are solid black." Kat said.

"I'm the vampire you're looking for." Henry said, showing Kat his fangs.

"But Henry, I can't slay you. I love you. It would hurt me if something was to happen to you." Kat said.

"I know, Kat. It would hurt me too." Henry said.

"Well, it's a good thing no one knows but us." Kat said, placing her head on Henry's shoulder.

"And let's keep it that way." Henry said, holding Kat closer to him.

Please review!


	5. Tables Have Turned and Transformation

So sorry for the late update! My life been a little hectic lately. Anyways, this is the last chapter for this story. I will be writing a sequal to this real soon.

Now on with the story.

Later on that night, Kat was sitting down at her desk in her room, thinking. Then Kat heard Michelle and Camryn calling her name from outside. Kat walked to the window and looked down at Camryn and Michelle.

"Hey Kat, did you found out anything yet?" Michelle asked her.

"No, not yet. I'm shocked after three weeks I haven't found that vampire yet." Kat answered.

"Well, you're going to be in for a shock when you hear what we have to say." Camryn said.

"It's about Henry Fitzroy." Michelle said.

"What about him?" Kat asked.

"Believe or not, but Henry Fitzroy is that vampire we're looking for." Camryn answered.

"No way!" Kat exclaimed, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes way." Michelle said.

"I don't believe it." Kat said.

"I know. We were shocked too when we heard." Camryn said.

"Kat, you need to slay that vampire immediately before he catches on." Michelle said.

"It will be done." Kat said.

"Don't let the clans down, Kat. The future of all vampire slayers clans worldwide is counting on you." Camryn said.

And with that, Camryn and Michelle were out of sight. Then Kat heard a knock on the door. Kat opened the door and let Henry in.

"Henry, I have to leave, now." Kat said when Henry walked in.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon." Kat answered.

"Don't be gone too long." Henry said.

"Just meet me at the bridge five minutes after I leave." Kat said.

Henry suddenly pulled Kat into his arms and held her where she stood.

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to you. I nearly lost you once, I not gonna lose you again." Henry said.

"I promise you, my love." Kat said.

Then Henry kissed Kat and she left out the room. Henry had a serious look on his face. He had a feeling that Kat was gonna be in trouble and in danger. Henry left out the room and follow Kat without her knowing. Meanwhile outside the castle, Michelle and Camryn were watching from behind the bushes.

"I can't believe Kat double crossed us like that." Michelle said.

"Mother's not going to be happy about this." Camryn said to her sister.

"Let's hurry up and get back to the bridge before she does." Michelle said, as she and Camryn ran towards the bridge.

Lucky for Camryn and Michelle, they got there before Kat did. When Kat went under the bridge, the underground secret passage was open. When she walked in the room, the place was empty. Kat saw a note from Michelle and Camryn. It said for her to meet them on the basement floor, in the bathroom. No sooner when she walked in, Camryn grabbed one arm and Michelle grabbed the other arm. Then Ingrid stepped out from the shadows.

"Kat, Kat, Kat. Falling in love with a vampire? You know that's illegal. It's a good thing that your sisters came back and told me. I'd never imagine my oldest daughter disappointing the family." Ingrid said to her half-heartedly.

"What? You mean you're my mother, and Camryn and Michelle are my sisters?" Kat asked with a surprised look on her face.

"That's right. Too bad it has to end like this." Camryn said.

"You have betrayed us, Kat." Ingrid said.

"I saw the two of you with my own two eyes." Michelle said.

"You know what this means?" Camryn said, as she and Michelle dragged Kat towards the third stall.

"No! Not the portal to the Underworld! Nooo!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then out of nowhere, Henry busted through the door of the bathroom.

"Looks like I've arrive just in time for the party." Henry snarled. "Now, to teach you slayers a lesson about messing with the mate of a vampire!"

Ingrid, Camryn, and Michelle pushed Kat out of their way and charged towards Henry. But Henry jumped out of the way and he had suddenly disappeared. When they weren't looking, Henry had suddenly reappeared again and pushed all three of them into the third stall. There were three lighting strikes and a flush after Henry closed the stall door. Then he went over to Kat, who was curled up in a corner.

"Kat, are you alright, my love?" Henry asked, helping Kat up."Why'd you run away from me like that?"

"Our love is forbidden,Henry. We can never be together." Kat answered, turning away from Henry.

Henry grabbed Kat's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well maybe, this will change your mind." Henry said, as he and Kat shared a very long kiss.

Then Henry slowly moved his mouth down to Kat's neck. He inhaled her scent; he could smell her blood flowing through her veins.

"Sometimes I wish I could escape this whole vampire slaying life. Now I wonder if I'll ever get the chance now." Kat said.

"I can arrange that." Henry said, as his eyes turned solid black.

Kat felt Henry breathing heavily and slowly on her neck. She knew what he wanted to do to help her and she was okay with it.

"Henry, do you wish to bite me? To turn me into a vampire?" Kat asked.

"Yes. Please…" Henry whispered to her in her ear.

"Go ahead. Do it, bite me. Turn me." Kat said.

Henry let his fangs slowly slide down and then he bit Kat on her neck. Kat fought him for a second, but then she calm down as Henry stroked her hair lovingly.

"Thank you, Henry. Thank you for freeing me from this life." Kat said quietly.

"You're most welcome, darling." Henry said, as Kat fell into a deep slumber.

Henry lifted Kat up in his arms and carried her back to the castle, so they could be together forever.

Please Review!


End file.
